When multiple input devices (e.g., two keyboards and two mice) are attached to a computing system, input from those devices is merged and passed to the console session. Thus, for example, pressing “shift” key on one keyboard and “a” on the other results in a capital letter A being registered on the console session.
There are scenarios where this comingling of input from multiple devices is disadvantageous. One example is an environment where several users wish to simultaneously use a single computer while working independently in discrete user sessions or separate applications. In such a scenario, specific input devices must be mapped to a specific user session or application, and input from such devices redirected exclusively to that session or application.